


You're the song I sing again and again

by na_shao



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Digital Art, First Kiss, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/na_shao/pseuds/na_shao
Summary: Digital art created around the prompt: "first kiss."
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 72
Collections: Thorki Eggxchange 2020





	You're the song I sing again and again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravenbringslight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/gifts).



> Art created for a gift challenge between friends! This is for Raven's prompt: "first kiss."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter @ spreadtheashes or @ angryzilla on tumblr :D


End file.
